If Today Was The Last Day
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: fic écrite pour un concours sur le forum Winchesters' Lair


**IF TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY**

Newark, New Jersey.  
Les mauvais quartiers. Sauf qu'il n'y en a pas de meilleurs. « Décomposition » était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit. Les bâtiments n'étaient pas vraiment délabrés, non, ils dégoulinaient sur place comme rongés par un acide. Ici, rénovation urbaine était un concept à peu près aussi familier que le voyage temporel. Le paysage évoquait plus un reportage de guerre qu'un environnement habitable.

**  
Un nuage de vapeur s'épaississait seconde après seconde autour de lui, jusqu'à l'envelopper entièrement. Un jet d'eau brûlante ruisselait sur sa peau, détendait ses muscles douloureux. Sa tête lui semblait peser une tonne. Il réussissait difficilement à la maintenir droite, ces dix dernières secondes (comme toutes les autres fois, où immanquablement, elle finissait par s'affaisser). Cinq minutes s'ajoutèrent... et son menton buta sur sa poitrine. Il eut un mal de chien à ouvrir les yeux, ou plus justement les plisser, lorsque Dean cria derrière la porte.  
- Sam? Ça va? Tout va bien?  
En d'autres circonstances, Sam aurait éclaté de rire face à la question, quitte à avaler un litre d'eau dans sa crise. Si son frère s'inquiétait de sa survie quand il se douchait maintenant...  
Mais à l'instant, Sam n'était pas d'humeur à esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Il avait juste envie d'avaler une demi-douzaine d'aspirines et de s'écrouler sur un lit, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller très, très, très moelleux. Ce qui, songea t-il avec une grimace, n'était pas près d'arriver. Les oreillers du motel étaient aussi confortables qu'une semelle de godasse. Que quelqu'un ait prévu son arrivée, sa maladie, et remplacé les oreillers exprès ne l'étonnerait pas. A la limite, il préférait ça à la triste vérité: sa chance finissait par être aussi enviable que celle d'un paraplégique amnésique sourd et muet.  
**BAM!!! **  
Le bruit - que Sam reconnaissait entre mille: le poing de son frère s'écrasant contre le volet bloqué - résonna dans son crâne comme aurait résonné dans une église un groupe de hard rock. Dean lui aurait assené un coup de batte sur la tempe que l'effet n'aurait pas été différent.  
Les volets n'aimaient pas Dean, mais il le leur rendait bien. En un mois, dans neuf villes différentes, neuf des chambres où lui et son cadet avaient dormi offraient des volets bloqués. Ces "putains de volets de merde" refusaient de se fermer, (ou de s'ouvrir, ça dépendait) malgré les attaques musclées de Dean. La neuvième fois, c'était aujourd'hui, et il était sur le point, dix minutes plus tôt, de s'accrocher au rebord de fenêtre, pour mieux viser les volets et les défoncer avec ses pieds.  
- SAAAM?!  
Son crâne était définitivement en miette.  
- Quoi?!  
Il avait voulu crier mais n'émit qu'un pitoyable son étranglé.  
Pourquoi Dean n'entrait pas tout simplement? La pièce n'était pas verrouillée et il le savait très bien. Aucun d'eux ne verrouillait la salle de bain en l'occupant. Qu'ils se rasent ou se douchent, peu importe.  
Ils étaient frères. Ce qui en soit résumait le fait que l'un ne faisait pas de crise d'épilepsie en apercevant l'orteil de l'autre.  
Et puis, ils avaient respirés le même air vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre plus que n'importe quels frères. Mais surtout, ils étaient chasseurs. Chasseurs allergiques à tout ce qui commence par " Hôp" et finit par "Ital". Des chasseurs qui, en somme, préféraient, et de loin, souffrir le martyr trois fois plus que nécessaire, du moment que les blouses blanches leurs étaient épargnées.  
Sam ne se rappelait pas du nombre de fois où Dean avait dû le voir dans son plus simple appareil. La première fois (première fois depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux commencé à réclamer plus d'intimité qu'ils n'en réclamaient à six et dix ans), Sam avait quinze ans, et n'était pas conscient pour soigner la blessure qui ornait sa fesse droite. John, lui, n'était pas en état de lever le petit doigt, et Dean s'en était chargé. (Très très mauvais souvenir de l'entaille qui l'avait empêché de s'asseoir pendant deux semaines).  
Puis, Sam en éprouvait un léger malaise - être frère n'est pas censé signifier que l'aîné doit connaître par coeur l'anatomie de son cadet - les occasions de mettre de côté sa pudeur s'étaient enchaînées. Cuisse, encore fesse, encore cuisse, encore encore fesse...  
- SAM!!!  
_Mais c'est pas vrai il le fait exprès?!_  
Il porta les mains à son crâne et massa doucement les zones qui venaient d'imploser. Une chance sur dix pour que la douleur s'atténue le temps qu'il sorte de la salle de bain, mais il s'y accrocha.  
Une fois le robinet de douche tourné, les paupières à peines levées, il fit un pas hésitant hors de la douche, et tâtonna quelques secondes dans le vide avant d'attraper fébrilement une serviette.  
Dans son élan il avait emporté deux litres d'eau avec lui.  
Il se sécha (avec une léthargie qui commençait doucement à l'exaspérer, mais c'était ça ou demander à Dean de l'aider. Autant dire qu'il y passerait l'éternité s'il le fallait), et entreprit de l'enrouler autour de ses reins. Tâche difficile.  
Nouer ensemble deux extrémités de la serviette occupa ses mains cinq minutes - laps de temps durant lequel il remercia mentalement son frère de bien vouloir patienter sans hurler à la mort; il ouvrirait dans dix secondes, d'ici là, perdre ce qui lui restait de voix n'était pas au programme.  
- Connasse, marmonna t-il lorsqu'il finit par dominer la serviette.  
Gracieusement mis à la disposition des clients de l'hôtel, le morceau de tissu - dont l'aspect évoquait à Sam celui d'une serpillière qui aurait trop longtemps servi à éponger de l'urine - était mille fois trop petit.  
Sam n'avait eu que le temps de s'essuyer le visage et le torse, que la serviette trempait plus qu'elle ne séchait. Concentré sur l'image mentale de son lit, il fit un nouveau pas en avant...et s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage inondé, dans un "Splash!" particulièrement bruyant.  
- Aïïïe! Putain de...mmhnaïe! Fait chhhhhhhier! Put...jura t-il entre deux halètements, la joue contre le sol tiède.  
- Sa...AA...mm?!  
_Merde._  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement.  
Sam crut vraiment que son crâne, son estomac, ses genoux et ses tympans venaient d'exploser, tous en même temps.  
Il ne fut que partiellement conscient de ce qui succéda son rapprochement avec le carrelage.  
Dean lui souleva la tête, lui posa des questions auxquelles il ne comprit rien.  
_- Conne...Sam...taré...sûr?_  
_- Réponds...cheval...Sam?_  
- J'ai...pas de ...cheval.  
_- 'erde ' _(ça il avait comprit)  
_- 'bien...doigts?_  
- 'comprends pas.  
_- ...chier...bouger...?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à son frère de l'emmener jusqu'aux toilettes, et vomit quelque part à côté de son aîné (en partie sur les genoux de ce dernier, en réalité). Dean lui passa un truc mouillé sur le visage, puis le traîna/porta jusqu'à son lit, où il s'écroula. Certainement pas dans le bon sens: les yeux clos, il sentit Dean le déplacer, tout en continuant de parler.  
Sam ne comprenait pas davantage, pas un mot sur quatre, mais l'entendre lui faisait du bien.  
Comme un enfant à qui l'on chantonne une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme. Dans l'esprit de Sam, la comparaison aurait été sensiblement différente, mais la voix de Dean lui procurait exactement les mêmes sensations: Sécurité, confiance, bien-être.  
(Même si ce bien-être était nettement réduit par la fièvre qui inondait de nouveau son corps de sueur, son envie constante de courir aux toilettes...et le reste. Courbatures, gorge enflammée, mal,mal,mal).  
Une fois son frère étendu sur son lit, Dean se changea rapidement, et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac. Quel con, putain quel con! Il ne les avait pas perdus?! Il se rappelait avoir dit à Sam de prendre ses médicaments, juste avant qu'ils ne débarquent dans cette chambre. Mais Sam avait dû envoyer ses conseils bien loin au-dessus de sa tête, encore une fois. « Je vais bien j'te dis! », « Lâche moi le bras! J'ai un peu mal à la tête, c'est juste un vertige... Mais lâche moi! », « Il n'y a PAS de traitement, Dean !ça va passer tout seul. » Mais oui bien sûr Sammy. Il était beau maintenant le gars qui tient la super forme. La prochaine fois (parce qu'il y en aurait une, Sam n'était pas le roi des emmerdeurs pour rien) que son frère refusera de se soigner, il le ligotera et les lui enfoncera au fond de la gorge, ses médocs. Parce que si, il y avait un traitement. Et le sale gosse le savait parfaitement. « C'est par le vomissement et la diarrhée que le corps essaie d'évacuer les germes ou les produits chimiques, Dean. Il ne faut pas prendre de médicaments pour s'empêcher de vomir ou d'avoir la diarrhée » Gnagnagna…Ce que son docteur de petit frère avait omis de préciser, c'est que les médocs ne sont pas à prendre pendant les premières 24 heures. Et ça, Dean l'avait appris à ses dépend, grâce à une simple recherche informatique. Une intoxication alimentaire… c'est ce que Samuel Winchester premier du nom avait diagnostiqué. Parce que : « NON, je te dis que c'est pas une gastro ! J'suis pas débile ! Je connais les symptômes, merde ! Nausées, douleurs abdominales, vomissements, diarrhée, fièvre, maux de tête, fatigue physique… ça a commencé quelques heures après que tu m'aies forcé à manger l'espèce de vieux mulot crevé. » Tss… bien sûr, c'était de sa faute. Comme s'il pouvait deviner que la saucisse était contaminée par des salmomachins, ou Escherichiasse quelque chose, bref, des bactéries (Ils étaient au restau non ? Bon d'accord, un fast food de Newark, mais un restau quand même). Salopes. Sammy était déjà suffisamment chiant en ce moment - Dean soupçonnait, avec raison, que c'était un contre coup de l'effet Gordon - manquait plus que ça. Son petit frère était de ceux qui ont tendance à s'énerver pour un oui ou pour un non, lorsqu'ils commencent à se vider de partout…  
- Où est-ce que j'les ai mis putain... siffla Dean, qui retournait le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Rien. Il fit le tour du lit de Sam, vérifia en dessous, encore une fois dans les affaires de son cadet, puis dans la salle de bain. Toujours rien.  
- Fait chier, marmonna t-il, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam dans cet état, seul. S'il se levait, ne serait-ce que pour se rendre aux toilettes, tombait à nouveau, dans le coin d'un meuble cette fois, et s'ouvrait le crâne...Mais il devait acheter de nouveaux médicaments. Hors de question d'attendre des jours que l'intoxication alimentaire, quelque chose comme ça, s'envole toute seule. Vingt-neuf heures passée à assister aux vomissements de Sam et à ses grimaces de douleurs lui avait largement suffi.  
Sam s'attendait plus ou moins à passer un bon moment sans dormir. Frissonnant et étouffant successivement, secoué de nausées, toussant à en cracher ses poumons, (parce que comme par hasard, il se payait déjà une bronchite avant que le mulot crevé n'infeste son organisme),mais il se sentit aussitôt aspiré dans le sommeil et s'y abandonna avec délice. Ce fut une chute longue et douce, comme s'il avait roulé lentement sur une planche lisse, très légèrement inclinée. Il avait lu quelque part qu'il faut en moyenne sept minutes à un être humain pour bloquer tous ses circuits de veille et se déconnecter du monde. Sept minutes pour que le subconscient prenne la relève sur la conscience. Il allait battre le record de vitesse… Au moment où le jeune homme sombrait, il entendit l'écho lointain de la voix de Dean.  
" Je reviens...suite. "  
Puis la voix se fit plus proche. Son oreille droite le chatouilla, un peu comme si on lui soufflait dedans, et il comprit vaguement que son frère en était la cause.  
- Ne-bouge-pas du lit, ok? Je t'ai...sac...côté de ton lit...veux vomir. Ok?...Sammy?  
Le plus jeune acquiesça mollement, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Il aurait aimé demander à Dean où il allait, mais n'en eut ni le courage, ni la force.  
Lorsque son aîné claqua la portière de l'Impala, Sam dormait profondément. Il dormait toujours lorsque trois hommes défoncèrent la porte de sa chambre.

**  
Le vacarme réveilla Sam en sursaut, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné.  
Il se redressa brusquement, trop brusquement, fut prit d'un vertige et faillit tomber à bas de son lit.  
- Bouge pas connard ! Bouge pas de ton putain de lit ou j'te fais bouffer tes dents !  
Bornued Elijah, l'homme qui venait de hurler, dégagea la porte fracassée au sol d'un coup de pied, et s'avança lentement vers Sam, l'arme au poing.  
Les deux autres firent de même, se déplaçant à la gauche et à la droite d'Elijah.  
L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Sam ne réfléchit pas.  
Il agit stupidement, au-delà des règles qu'il connaissait pourtant sur le bout des doigts.  
Sous le nez des trois hommes - qui n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre à peine de lui- il plongea la main sous son oreiller.  
Le type à la gauche d'Elijah se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir son 45.  
Dans une vague de cheveux roux, l'homme écrasa Sam de tout son poids, lui coupant net la respiration.  
Haletant, suffocant, des points noirs dansant frénétiquement devant ses yeux, le jeune Winchester entendit Elijah beugler :  
- Tiens le bien ! Tiens le serré l'enculé !  
Les lèvres retroussées au point de dénuder ses dents luisantes de salive dans un gigantesque sourire de requin, le type aux cheveux roux enfonça un peu plus ses genoux dans l'estomac de Sam.  
- On veut jouer les héros, l'monstre ?  
Le visage de Sam était suffisamment près de lui pour que lui parvienne l'odeur amère de la transpiration, occultant presque les derniers effluves de tabac froid.  
Avec ses lèvres gercées et sa peau desquamée, on aurait dit un poisson mort abandonné au soleil. Sous les sourcils touffus, ses yeux étaient parcourus d'un entrelacs de veinules minuscules.  
Sam sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Il lui fallait de l'air, tout de suite, ou il allait s'asphyxier.  
_Je vais mourir. Mourir en serpière, écrasé par un énorme poisson crevé. _Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, et sa respiration se fit convulsive, de vastes hoquets silencieux.  
- Wooow ! Harold ! Arrête ! Il va crever ! Il a dit vivant ! Vivant !  
Dans un grognement contrarié, le mastodonte baissa les yeux sur Sam.  
- Oh Ouaiiiis…souffla t-il, du ton de celui qui vient de faire une découverte historique.  
Il eut un rire en dents de scie, et desserra sa prise autour de la gorge de Sam.  
- Vivant, ça veut pas dire en pleine forme. 'Peut même en manquer un bout, remarqua le rouquin à voix haute.  
Puis, fier et riant de la pertinence de sa réflexion, il se glissa sur la gauche du jeune Winchester, retirant sa lourde masse du corps de ce dernier.  
L'air s'introduit à flot dans la gorge brûlante de Sam, et une violente quinte de toux le secoua tout entier.  
Lorsque les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, son estomac martyrisé se tordit un peu plus. Il toussait encore lorsqu'il jeta la tête en dehors du lit, et vomit un filet de bile.  
- J'crois que t'as appuyé un peu trop fort sur son bide, Harold, ricana Elijah.  
Les deux autres s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, à la manière de deux hyènes ravies de trouver un morceau de viande à grignoter.  
Elijah ricana encore une petite minute, puis leva la main droite.  
- Attachez-le.  
Si Sam avait pu discerner nettement la scène, il se serait cru dans un film policier particulièrement pourri. Avec, dans le rôle du chef des méchants, Elijah. Dans le rôle du méchant qui veut devenir chef à la place du chef, Harold. Et dans le rôle du con qui obéit docilement aux ordres, Conrad.  
Elijah avait parlé d'un ton léger, comme s'il demandait à un serveur un doigt de whisky.  
Conrad, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et l'ouvrait rarement, mis à part lors des rires collectifs, hocha la tête et rejoignit Harold.  
Sam avait redressé la tête et recula lentement au fond de son lit, s'aidant de ses coudes.  
Il voulu parler, mais d'abord, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres qui remuaient. Il avala sa salive et essaya de nouveau.  
- Qu…qu'est-ce que vous…voulez ?  
- C'est pas nous qui te voulons, beauté, répondit Elijah, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
Le sourire d'une mangouste rongeant une gorge.  
- Eh, Elijah ! Il a pas de fringues sur lui. On le laisse se saper ou…  
- Pas le temps, coupa Elijah, toujours souriant.  
Harold étouffa un petit rire, et plongea ses yeux ronds dans ceux de Sam, qu'il écrasait à nouveau ; tandis que Conrad déroulait une longue corde, les talons effleurant la flaque de vomi.  
- J'espère que t'es pas aussi chochotte que t'en a l'air, l'monstre, ça caille dehors, il gèle.  
La respiration de nouveau convulsive, Sam était au moins épargné de l'étau autour de sa gorge.  
Son cerveau fonctionnait à deux cent à l'heure. Il examinait les solutions qui s'offraient à lui ; ça lui pris quelques dixièmes de secondes. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Quand on est en danger, le temps ralentit ou l'esprit réagit plus vite. Au choix.  
Ces types étaient des chasseurs, ou en connaissaient.  
L'espèce de bulldozer, Harold, ne l'appelait sûrement pas « l'monstre » pour rien. (On ne choisit pas une insulte aussi infantile que « Eh ! L'monstre ! » quand on a dans les trente-cinq ans et une carrure de rugbyman, en général). Des copains de Gordon ?  
Il n'avait aucune issue.  
Bulldozer 1l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre geste, Bulldozer 2 était sur sa gauche, et Elijah s'était posté à l'entrée de la chambre.  
Son 45 était quelque part dans le pantalon du rouquin, et même si Sam l'avait en main, il voyait difficilement comment venir à bout de trois hommes armés, aussi énergique qu'un flan, le corps écrasé par un énorme tas de muscles.  
On était le dix janvier…autrement dit, le moment de l'année où les gens restaient bien au chaud chez eux et commençaient à ne plus culpabiliser pour toutes les bonnes résolutions du nouvel an qu'ils ne tiendraient pas.  
Que les deux ou trois occupants des maisons qui bordaient le motel n'aient pas été alertés par le bruit de l'intrusion ne l'étonnait pas. Mais les autres clients du motel ? La gérante ? D'accord, le motel était de plein pied (comme la plupart des motels, généralement). L'établissement regroupait une quinzaine de chambres doubles, lesquelles s'alignaient en une longue rangée, et donnaient directement sur l'extérieur. Il était tout à fait possible que le gérant, un vieil homme qui portait un appareil auditif et occupait une chambre à une vingtaine de mètres de la sienne, ainsi que la plupart des clients des chambres les plus éloignées, n'aient strictement rien entendu.  
Mais les clients des chambres adjacentes ? Ils… Merde. « Vous serez tranquilles, jeunes hommes, vous n'avez pas de voisins ! Tenez, votre clef. ». Sam poussa un grognement que Conrad, qui ligotait grossièrement ses mains derrière son dos, prit pour de la douleur.  
- Magnez vous !  
Les doigts pianotant sur la poche de son jean, Elijah jetait des coups d'œil répétés vers l'extérieur.  
Si des types des environs décidaient de passer par là promener Médor (même si à minuit ce n'était pas courant…), ça n'était pas un problème. Ils n'étaient que d'humbles représentants de la loi –badges en poche- qui coffraient un dangereux criminel en fuite.  
Mais si le frère se ramenait plus tôt que prévu…  
Sam était peut être franchement inoffensif, pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais le frère, Dean…il s'en méfiait comme de la peste.  
Si Marcus lui avait dit de l'éviter, c'est que le mec était plus chiant à lui tout seul qu'un bataillon de wendigos.  
Il avait intérêt de livrer le gamin dans les temps, perdre du temps inutilement n'était pas une option.  
- Grouillez vous bordel ! aboya t-il avec une pointe d'hystérie.  
Trente secondes plus tard, Sam marchait pieds nus devant sa chambre, les mains derrière le dos, mort de froid ; avant qu'Elijah ne le pousse violement à l'intérieur d'une Dodge.

**  
- Vous êtes des amis de Gordon, c'est ça ? demanda Sam avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même.  
Il avait d'abord voulu les insulter, cracher quelque chose comme : « Sales fils de putes, si je ne me libère pas avant, mon frère le fera, et vous défoncera le crâne à coups de crosse. », mais ravala finalement sa remarque. D'abord, parce que poisson crevé, à sa droite, risquait de lui arracher un bras avant qu'il n'ait fini de parler, mais surtout, parce qu'il n'y croyait pas tout à fait. Dean le retrouverait, mais peut être en kit, ou en cendre dans une petite boîte. Et les trois types seraient peut être déjà loin.  
Quant à s'échapper…pour le moment, il avait plus de chance de voir débarquer Batman, les ailes du nez palpitant de colère, dans ses collants moulants.  
Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire nerveux, qu'il n'essaya pas de réprimer.  
« Pourquoi il rigole ce con ? », songea Harold, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Enfin…si crever lui faisait plaisir, tant mieux, il ferait pas chier, au moins.  
Elijah, les mains crispées autour du volant, avait froncé les sourcils, à la question de Sam, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle valait la peine qu'il gaspille sa salive à y répondre. Finalement il grogna, couvrant le rire de Sam :  
- Ta gueule.  
Les lèvres si serrées qu'elles en disparaissaient presque, Sam, qui tentait de calmer ses gloussements, sentit une grosse larme couler sur sa joue.  
Harold, qui mâchouillait consciencieusement un chewing-gum, fit une bulle, qu'il éclata du bout des dents. Conrad, qui attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin faire l'amour à sa femme, eut une brusque envie de boire. Il vida ce qui restait de coca en écoutant le crachotement de la paille qui aspirait les dernières gouttes au fond du gobelet en carton.  
- VOUS ARRETEZ VOTRE BORDEL LES DEUX GROSSES VACHES ?!! brailla Elijah, les joues en feu.  
Putain…il était fatigué, sur les nerfs, pas besoin de supporter en plus les conneries des deux attardés.  
Ç'en était trop pour Sam. Incapable de se contenir, il éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique, qui montait dangereusement dans les aigus.  
Et plus il riait, plus il avait envie de rie.  
- MAIS QU'IL FERME SA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !!!  
Elijah avait hurlé.  
Sam cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Il pleurait littéralement de rire, à s'en faire mal au ventre. Harold leva le poing pour le frapper au visage, puis finalement se ravisa. Avant, il aimerait bien comprendre.  
- Pourquoi tu t'éclates, l'monstre ? Oh ?! Calme ta joie ou c'est moi qui te calme !  
Le visage inondé de larmes, hoquetant, Sam se tourna vers lui.  
- Laisse…tomber…poisson, tu ne comprendrais…pas, réussit-il à articuler.  
Il ne serait certainement plus vivant au lever du jour, qu'elle lui en colle une, la grosse tanche, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
Batman avait prit le visage de Dean. Puis Elijah avait ouvert la bouche. Ce timbre de voix, à la fois aigu et rauque, agressif et autoritaire…il ressemblait à celui d'un adolescent qui mue, en plus appuyé. Il y a des rires qu'on ne s'explique pas. Celui-là n'en faisait pas partie. Le contexte n'y changeait rien.  
- Poisson ? Pourquoi poiss…commença Harold, incrédule.  
Elijah beugla :  
- Fous lui en une !  
Il se foutait de sa gueule, l'enculé !  
Encore cette voix… Sam commençait à s'étouffer ; toussant, riant, pleurant.  
Le premier coup de poing, qu'il reçut dans la mâchoire, n'eut aucun effet. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Il riait toujours.  
Les sourcils d'Harold se froncèrent en une grosse barre touffue.  
Il croyait se souvenir d'un truc.  
Certaines personnes réagissaient face à la peur, ou au stress, de cette façon. En piquant une crise de fou rire. Il avait lu ça dans un magazine de sa sœur qui traînait dans les toilettes de chez eux, un jour où il était constipé. (A trente-six ans, Harold n'était pas prêt de quitter le nid familial).  
« Putain… Il devait être sacrément nerveux celui-là. »  
Harold était peut être violent et con, mais il n'était pas totalement dépourvu de bonté – un bien grand mot, mais c'était à peu près ça.  
Tabasser le gosse jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par la boucler et tombe dans les vapes ne lui plaisait pas.  
Pas s'il était juste pris d'un fou rire nerveux, comme les gonzesses du magazine.  
- Ccccht… Calme toi putain ! siffla t-il avec impatience, comme si Sam était le dernier des débiles mentaux. Ce que Sam, à vrai dire, avait l'impression d'être en ce moment.  
Au bout d'une longue minute, il poussa un long soupir tremblant, inspira et expira doucement par la bouche, et finit par se calmer totalement.  
Les mâchoires serrées à s'en déchausser les dents, Elijah s'était promis de lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre de sa gueule, pour le temps qui lui restait à vivre.  
La dodge fit une brusque embardée sur la droite, et s'immobilisa. A deux rues à peine du motel où les frères s'étaient arrêtés.  
Elijah sortit en trombe de l'habitacle, ouvrit d'un coup sec la portière côté passager et tira violemment Sam hors de son siège, l'agrippant par les cheveux. Le jeune homme, handicapé par les liens qui meurtrissaient ses poignets et l'empêchèrent de rétablir son équilibre, trébucha sur le trottoir, et serait tombé si Harold ne l'avait pas retenu de justesse par le bras.  
- Lâche le ! ordonna sèchement Elijah, les paupières agitées de tics nerveux.  
Ce qui surprit le jeune Winchester, en dehors du fait qu'Elijah cracha à son visage et siffla « Tu sais que tu vas crever ? Hein ?! Tu le sais p'tit enculé de fils de pute ?! » fut que la serviette miniature atour de ses hanches tenait toujours.  
Le froid mordant, amplifié par le vent, l'avait englouti douloureusement, chaque centimètre de sa peau se hérissait de chair de poule.  
Elijah avait craché avec soin, visant les lèvres. Un mince filet de salive glissait méthodiquement le long du menton de Sam.  
Lequel gardait les yeux baissés. Une longue tige de métal à l'aspect tranchant était tendue près de la carcasse d'une voiture, à deux mètres sur sa droite.  
Il l'avait vue, cherchant par réflexe l'aide la plus futile, mais savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'en servir. Lorsqu'il leva le regard sur Elijah, ce fut pour murmurer :  
- Ne refais jamais ça.  
Le petit chef émit un rire qui ressemblait à un jappement.  
Il fit un imperceptible mouvement de la tête, et Harold, qui prenait racine derrière Sam, enserra brutalement sa gorge avec son bras.  
Elijah cracha de nouveau au visage du jeune Winchester, exactement au même endroit.

La colère se répandit en Sam comme une traînée d'acide, des injures se formèrent dans sa gorge et il se crispa violemment - arrachant à Harold un vague sourire amusé, alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise autour de la gorge palpitante.  
La respiration sifflante, saccadée, plus sous l'effet de la colère que du bras qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair, le jeune Winchester s'écorchait les mains et les poignets sur les liens, le sang pulsant dans ses veines au rythme furieux des battements de son cœur. Sang qui perlait aussi sur la corde.  
Il tenta de réfréner l'envie de meurtre qui le rongeait, comme une ortie mentale irritant violemment son cerveau. Le frapper lui procurerait un plaisir presque jouissif, mais ne changerait strictement rien à sa situation, si ce n'est que les deux autres le maîtriseraient aussitôt (et encore faudrait-il qu'il parvienne à se libérer du bras massif qui l'enserrait).  
Peine perdue. Au lieu de s'apaiser, sa respiration s'accéléra.  
Le sourire immonde, goguenard, qu'il avait envie d'arracher su visage d'Elijah lui inspirait une haine qu'il n'avait pas ressenti si violement depuis longtemps.  
Elijah tout entier faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Sam lança la tête le plus loin possible en avant puis la projeta en arrière contre celle d'Harold. Il sentit le cartilage d'un nez se briser sous le choc.  
Un cri aigu de douleur résonna dans ses oreilles et le bras d'Harold relâcha sa prise quelques secondes. Assez pour que Sam ait le temps de faire un pas en avant.  
Son genou fila droit vers l'entrejambe d'Elijah et ce fut une douleur fulgurante, si atroce que l'homme ne put même pas hurler. Il s'effondra en se tordant de douleur, les deux mains sur les testicules. Son corps coulait par terre pour former une espèce de flaque.  
Derrière lui, Harold poussait un long gémissement étouffé.  
- Rhââââââ! Putain de...bordel de bon Dieu de...pute vierge! Il m'a pété le neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!  
L'esquisse d'un sourire affleura les lèvres de Sam alors qu'Elijah gémissait, se tordait, soufflait des jurons, une boule de plomb en fusion dans le ventre.  
Les mains plaquées sur son visage, Harold lâchait des petits grognements plaintifs, entrecoupés d' "enculé" et de "putain de putain". Du sang dégoulinait de son trop large nez et dégouttait de ses doigts.  
Sam n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, lorsque le géant roux se jeta sur lui.  
Il s'était cassé en deux, secoué par une quinte de toux qui lui faisait venir les larmes aux yeux.  
Des brûlures d'acide lui traversèrent l'estomac, et il vomit avant de sentir une onde de douleur vriller son crâne.  
- Fils de pute, cracha Harold, essuyant rapidement le sang qui chatouillait ses lèvres du bras avec lequel il venait d'assommer Sam, ou le sale monstre qu'il calmerait volontiers une fois de plus avant la livraison. Le semblant de compassion s'en était allé aussi vite qu'il était apparu, quelques minutes plus tôt dans la voiture.  
Il se précipita sur Elijah, après un bref regard vers le corps étendu dans la neige.  
D'une voix rauque, voilée, ce genre de voix qu'ont les gens à qui l'on a envie à tout instant de demander de tousser une bonne fois pour toute, le boss aboya.  
- J'vais bien! Dégage! Il m'a à peine touché, l'enculé. Bouge toi que...je me relève.  
Il respirait par à-coups, la bouche ouverte, la peau de son cou tremblotant comme de la gelée.  
Harold, qui se penchait pour l'aider à se redresser, arqua un sourcil, sceptique, mais se passa de commentaire.  
La ruelle était déserte. Presque aussi morte à l'intérieur des quatre ou cinq maisonnettes en ruine qu'à l'extérieur.  
Elle semblait n'être destinée qu'à servir de décharge, avec la multitude de poubelles -la plupart éventrées- qui s'y étendaient.  
Le seul être vivant dans les parages, c'était Foxy, chat rescapé d'un massacre à coups de pelle, et récemment privé de son tendre maître, monsieur Ringe (assassiné à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Sam - alors qu'il s'en allait de chez lui acheter un journal- pour les dix dollars que contenaient son portefeuille).  
L'animal se faufilait entre les poubelles que vomissait un immense conteneur. Son ombre s'animait sur les murs, s'étirait, disparaissait, la faisant passer pour une monstruosité griffue sortie tout droit des cauchemars d'un gamin.  
Conrad, qui était sorti précipitamment de la dodge aux vagissements d'Harold, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit Elijah, étalé sur le dos, les genoux sous le menton, les doigts crispés sur son membre qui venait d'exploser.  
- Nom de Dieu! fit-il dans un souffle, les doigts effleurant le manche de son arme.  
Il avait les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup au plexus solaire.  
La scène n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sam, celui-ci perdait connaissance.  
- Ca t'ennuierait de donner un coup de main? l'interpella Elijah d'un ton franchement sarcastique.  
Conrad haussa les sourcils, comme un bon garçon qui veut comprendre mais a vraiment du mal à saisir ce que lui dit le professeur. Un coup de main pour quoi? Il n'avait pas de trousse de secours dans son slip merde! Et de toute façon il n'était pas médecin. D'ailleurs allez savoir ce qu'un médecin aurait à foutre d'un coup de genou dans les couilles…  
Planté comme un panneau stop en plein désert, il tripotait sa moustache. Conrad était massif, bâti en forme de barrique – une barrique néanmoins extraordinairement velue. La moustache si épaisse qu'en comparaison celle de Staline ressemblait à un sourcil épilé et les cheveux si bas qu'on se demandait où était passé son front. Devant, son ventre menaçait de faire craquer son pantalon alors que, derrière, celui-ci souffrait d'un cruel manque de fesse. Le manteau était ridiculement étroit. Les manches relevées s'enfonçaient dans ses avants bras comme un garrots – le col l'étranglait. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il était congestionné. Ou alors il était extrêmement gêné par son manque total de compréhension.  
A voir la tête d'Elijah, on aurait dit que Conrad était une merde tombée du ciel.  
- Bouge! Allez! Porte-le!  
L'interpellé suivit le regard de son boss jusqu'à Sam, ses traits s'éclaircirent, et il s'exécuta au pas de course.  
Lorsqu'il longea la ruelle, Sam dans les bras, talonné par ses deux compagnons, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui craint d'être contaminé. En réalité, le corps glacé qu'il était forcé de supporter l'envahissait d'un froid dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Au moment où il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau pour en sortir ses clefs, James Stocker remarqua que Chloé, une jeune étudiante qui fumait lentement une blonde -adossée à une murette sur sa droite- le regardait en souriant. Il connaissait bien ce sourire là: plus qu'une simple marque de courtoisie, c'était une invite sexuelle. A trente trois ans, James était mince, musclé, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts qui éclairait un visage fin, presque aristocratique. Il répondit par un léger signe de tête et grimpa dans sa Cadillac. Il se carra dans son siège, inspirant profondément. Il s'alluma une cigarette, avec une lenteur presque hypnotique.  
Et, les longs doigts fuselés de sa main gauche disparaissant à l'intérieur de son manteau, il effleura délicatement le manche de l'arme avec laquelle il allait tuer Sam Winchester.

**  
John lui avait expliqué que pour s'en sortir, lorsqu'on était ligoté, il n'y avait qu'une solution, bander les muscles et retenir son souffle. C'est ce que Sam fit.  
Faire saillir les muscles des cuisses, des avants bras et du cou. Il suffisait, une fois la corde mise, de les détendre pour se donner plus de jeu. Il y avait toutefois une condition essentielle : savoir se détendre complètement et bien s'organiser, sans se presser, sans se laisser gagner par la panique. Rapidement, l'effort aidant, la sueur vous huilait les membres. D'après John, ça allait tout seul. D'après John…  
- Je vais t'attacher, fit Harold, alors que Sam reprenait lentement conscience. Ne bouge pas! Tu bouges un orteil, je te pète un genou. Compris ?  
Sam ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Lorsque le mastodonte eut fini de parler, il réalisa seulement que le nœud grossier qui liait ses mains avait été enlevé. Pour mieux le lier, des poignets aux pieds. Il aspira profondément, bloqua l'expiration et contracta ses muscles.  
Harold lui mit les mains en croix derrière le dos et les attacha avec la corde, en serrant très fort. Il fit une boucle, la glissa autour du cou de Sam et fit un nœud coulant.  
Puis il fit passer la corde autour des cuisses, serra fort le nœud, s'attaqua aux genoux et enfin aux chevilles.  
- Tu trembles, mon cœur, dit Harold d'un ton moqueur. Tu te contractes. Tu es livide. Mais bientôt ta chair deviendra plus livide encore.  
Décidément, il était génial. Riant intérieurement, il se releva, dans un bruit de genoux qui craquent, et se tourna vers Elijah.  
Dès qu'Harold lui tourna le dos, Sam reprit son souffle et détendit ses muscles en poussant un long soupir silencieux.  
Plus difficile à faire qu'il n'y paraît.  
La corde se relâcha – un tout petit peu.  
L'esprit relativement plus clair, Sam embrassa la pièce du regard. Les lattes en bois qui formaient le sol étaient si poussiéreuses que chaque pas qu'avaient fait les trois types laissait une profonde marque. Un peu comme une semelle s'enfoncerait dans la neige. Impossible de déterminer si oui ou non elles étaient pourries, tant la couche était épaisse. Mais à en juger les craquements sonores que provoquaient le moindre mouvement de bulldozer 1, bulldozer 2 et sucre d'orge, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'elles cèdent sous leur poids.  
Si Elijah piquait une de ses crises de nerfs et décidait de taper du pied par terre, ils passaient tous au travers des lattes et descendaient direct au rez-de-chaussée.  
Il n'y avait pas un seul meuble, et les murs en était à un stade avancé de décomposition (Aspect : un subtil croisement entre le verdâtre et le brunâtre. Dean aurait appelé ça « couleur fiente »).  
Une ampoule encrassée illuminait timidement l'espace réduit de la pièce, envoyant de faibles éclats dorés sur les énergumènes qui lui tournaient le dos.  
Sam se concentra ensuite sur sa respiration. Une dizaine de secondes furent nécessaires pour que les battements de son cœur se fassent aussi mesurés que s'il était affalé sur son lit, un bouquin dans les mains.  
Première étape franchie. Mais pas de quoi sauter au plafond non plus.  
A présent, Sam se concentrait sur chacune de ses sensations. La plus légère douleur. Si le trio finissait par le laisser seul (il avait encore le droit de rêver), il lui restait une chance de s'en sortir. Se défaire de ses liens sous leur nez n'était pas envisageable. Il avait manqué de réflexion une fois, il n'était pas près de recommencer. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait estimer à peu près son état. Se libérer lui demanderait un effort considérable. Mais à côté de ce qui l'attendrait ensuite, c'était à peu près aussi facile que se balancer dans un hamac.  
Le résultat de l'analyse fut lamentable. A pleurer. Son estomac faisait des montagnes russes, chaque pulsion de son cœur martelait furieusement son crâne, et il ne sentait même plus ses pieds. Quoi que, à la réflexion, il n'y avait pas que les pieds. En résumé, songea t-il, il était dans la merde. Pas qu'il ne s'en aperçoive seulement, mais l'ampleur de la merde en question lui sautait à présent pleinement aux yeux.  
Des frissons parcouraient son corps sans discontinuer, tels une vague de fourmis rouges. Il s'efforça de maîtriser ses tremblements – à chacun de ceux-ci, la corde se resserrait autour de ses chairs.  
Le point positif, c'est qu'il était capable de saisir clairement les sons qui l'environnaient, ce qui lui était parfaitement impossible avant le départ de son frère. Peut être que les effets de l'intoxication commençaient à disparaître… Non. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas.  
- ' a dit de partir. Pourquoi on attend ?  
La voix bourrue d'Harold, à n'en pas douter.  
Plus légère qu'un bruissement d'aile, la réponse d'Elijah parvint aux oreilles de Sam  
- Dean  
Il devait avoir prononcé d'autres mots, mais c'est le seul que put discerner le jeune Winchester.  
Néanmoins, il ne lui en fallut pas plus. En quelques secondes, il sut exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. C'était risqué – dans le sens où ses chances de rester intact jusqu'à l'arrivée de monsieur Surprise (c'est comme ça qu'il avait baptisé le type qui était censé le tuer. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, son imagination était considérablement réduite, dans les circonstances…) se verraient minimisées d'un seul coup. Seulement, il aimait son plan. (Même si, en excluant la fièvre qui diminuait sensiblement ses facultés cérébrales, il aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie en songeant à un truc pareil). Et perdre son temps à en chercher un moins suicidaire n'était pas sa priorité.  
- Il compte venir quand, l'autre con ?  
Elijah se retourna d'un bloc.  
- Comment tu l'as appelé ?  
Sam dévisagea une seconde celui qu'il avait baptisé « sucre d'orge ». Plus il regardait ces trois débiles, plus son hypothèse qui faisait d'eux des chasseurs lui paraissait atrocement ridicule, franchement insultante. Ils n'étaient que des livreurs, décérébrés, rien de plus.  
- Déjà sourd ? T'as quel âge, sucre d'orge? Tu connais Locallife, en Nouvelle Zélande ? Y'a pleiiins de clubs du troisième âge, tu t'amuseras. Peut être même que tu te feras des copains.  
Elijah s'était penché tout près de Sam. Il avait l'haleine d'un type affligé de troubles digestifs.  
- Tu devrais fermer ta gueule. Tu la ramènes alors que dans moins de quinze minutes, enculé, t'es mort. T'es vraiment con.  
- Et tu ne te laves pas les dents après chaque repas.  
- Tu sais, enculé, je suis responsable d'assez de souffrances pour rendre jaloux un dictateur du tiers-monde. Mais à côté de Stocker, je suis à peu près aussi méchant que Winnie l'ourson.  
- Houuuuu… hulula Sam, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
Flippant le gars. Encore une réplique comme celle là et il supplierait en pleurant qu'on le libère.  
- Tu connais mon frère, Elijah ? Tu m'as touché, que dis-je, tu m'as craché dessus, fait respirer ton haleine de grand singe. Je te promets que quand Dean en aura fini avec toi, et les trois autres, vous vous planquerez au fond de la jungle avec une ceinture de bananes en guise de caleçon.  
Elijah parut déconcerté. Il devait avoir du mal à compter les bananes. Pourtant il eut le bon sens de répondre tout de suite. Il prit le temps de retrouver son sang froid - et son sourire de pub pour dentifrice, catégorie « avant ».  
- Tu insinues que je ne fais pas le poids contre ton frère ?  
Le ton était doucereux. Une tarte à la crème ce type…manquait plus que les câlins et les bisous qui piquent.  
- Tu insinues, répéta Sam. T'écoutes des cours de vocabulaires enregistrés dans ta dodge, sucre d'orge ?  
Les lèvres d'Elijah frémirent. C'était un sourire strictement reptilien, c'est-à-dire nettement plus chaleureux que les précédents  
- Fais gaffe, blague à la con, fais gaffe...  
Tiens, il était passé d' 'enculé' à 'blague à la con', un grand progrès.  
- Non, je prétendais seulement, pardon, j'insinuais, que tu meurs de trouille à l'idée de mettre un orteil dehors. J'insinue que tu te pisses dessus en imaginant que Dean, qui est déjà en train de me chercher, pourrait te voir. J'insinue que ton Stocker t'as donné l'ordre de te tirer une fois moi déposé ici, et que tu es prêt à désobéir à monsieur « plus méchant qu'un dictateur du tiers-monde » parce que tu as peur de mon frère.  
Sam avait parlé lentement, détachant soigneusement chaque mot, comme s'il était en train d'expliquer une évidence à un enfant attardé - la faiblesse de sa voix ne paraissait qu'accentuer l'insolence de ses propos. L'effet fut exactement celui qu'il escomptait.  
Elijah était si près de lui maintenant que leurs nez s'effleuraient.  
- Je n'ai aucune peur, enculé, aucune. Ton frère, (il éleva lentement la main droite), je peux l'exterminer, d'un claquement de doigt.  
Comme pour mieux lui prouver qu'il était capable, effectivement, d'émettre un son avec son pouce et son majeur, il fit claquer ses doigts sous le nez de Sam  
Si le jeune Winchester fut remarquablement impressionné par la démonstration d'Elijah, il n'en laissa rien paraître.  
Il n'avait pas cillé, et s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air vaguement ennuyé.  
- Si tu le dis…T'as l'air si fort, si courageux…Si si c'est vrai ! Toi et les bulldozers m'avez atomisé en deux secondes. Je vous admire les gars. Trois mecs armés qui s'attaquent à un type malade endormi, ça me rend tout chose. Pour un peu je me prosternerais.  
Les lèvres d'Elijah s'étirèrent. Son sourire était un modèle d'efficacité neuro-musculaire, le résultat d'un ordre strict du cerveau à certains muscles du visage.  
Il était presque couché aux côtés de Sam. Un coude à terre, la tête négligemment appuyée sur une main, se donnant l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas le moins du monde en train de stresser comme un malade.  
Il regarda Sam dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Si les yeux sont en effet le miroir de l'âme, ceux d'Elijah annonçaient rupture de stock.  
- Sam ?  
Il avait la voix douce et soyeuse.  
- Oui ?  
- Va te faire enculer.  
Son visage était celui d'un psychopathe. Chaque trait, chaque poil. Ou presque. Sam sentit quelque chose de glacé grimper le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux. Il faillit lui signaler qu'il ne s'était jamais livré à la sodomie - ne comptait pas se vouer à cette pratique - et que de ce fait « enculé » et ses dérivés ne le qualifiaient pas vraiment, mais quelque chose, une réminiscence de bon sens sans doute, l'en dissuada. Elijah s'était jeté dans le panneau tête la première, dans moins d'une minute, Sam s'attendait à le voir partir. Inutile de chercher à l'énerver davantage.  
- Elijah ? On devrait vraiment se tirer maintenant.  
Conrad, raide comme un piquet, hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
La voix d'Harold était pressante. Il se foutait totalement de croiser Dean. D'une, il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais s'il était aussi balèze que son petit frère, Harold était prêt à courir le risque. Les rumeurs, il s'en balançait. Il lui fallait du concret. Et de deux, Stocker avait ordonné « Laissez le là, et barrez vous. » Point. Et ça, c'était concret. On ne désobéit pas aux ordres d'un type comme lui, à moins d'être suicidaire. S'ils restaient plantés là comme des débiles, Stocker s'énerverait. Et Harold ne se souvenait que trop clairement de l'état dans lequel s'étaient retrouvés les derniers types qui avaient osé mettre Stocker en colère. Même pas, qui l'avaient « contrarié ». Voilà, c'était le mot. Pendus la tête en bas, dans une cave, à deux baraques d'ici. Stocker les avait tabassés, et laissés crever la tête en bas.  
C'est lui, Harold, qui avait dû s'occuper des corps. A ce souvenir, un long frisson parcouru son échine.  
- Elijah ?!  
Lorsque son boss tourna la tête vers lui, Harold essaya de lui balancer le regard du gros dur. Quand il faisait ça, certains pensaient qu'il souffrait de constipation instantanée, mais il estimait s'améliorer avec le temps. Elijah dût le fusiller sur place: ses traits s'affaissèrent d'un coup, lui donnant l'expression d'un gamin prit en faute.  
- Laissez tomber.  
Elijah se tourna vers Sam avec la rapidité d'un serpent qui attaque.  
- Je ne te parle pas, précisa doucement le jeune Winchester.  
Il soutint sans se démonter le regard meurtrier d'Elijah qui visait sérieusement à le liquéfier sur place, et reprit, d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché. Difficile, alors qu'une furieuse envie de tousser brûlait sa gorge.  
- Il a peur, ça se comprend. Je pourrais me libérer en une seconde. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étranglais pas à moitié, ou comme si je ne pouvais pas bouger un doigt. Mon frère n'a rien à voir là-dedans, bien sûr.  
Sam eut l'impression étrange que quelqu'un parlait à sa place. Il sentait son cœur battre à nouveau de façon désordonnée. Son plan improvisé lui semblait de moins en moins censé.  
Il pouvait même produire l'effet inverse de ce qu'il escomptait. Si Elijah restait sur sa position, à attendre Stocker, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Oh bien sûr il subsistait la possibilité que Dean arrive à temps pour empêcher le massacre, mais elle était trop mince pour que Sam s'y fie.  
Durant une dizaine de secondes, Sam retint inconsciemment sa respiration. Et, lentement, aussi énergique qu'un paraplégique à l'agonie, Elijah se leva; aussitôt, Harold et Conrad se pressèrent à la porte. Un sourire des plus vagues effleura les lèvres de leur chef, il éleva la main droite, et les deux hommes se figèrent comme s'ils venaient de se faire asperger par Mr Freeze.  
- Vous oubliez de dire adieu au futur bout de steak.  
Le pauvre rire au son désaccordé qui suivit ne visait pas à rassurer le jeune Winchester.

**  
Il était 2h10.  
Epuisé, Dean roulait aussi vite qu'il le jugeait nécessaire, c'est-à-dire 35 km/h au-delà de la vitesse autorisée.  
La route était déserte, et ses réflexes au volant pouvaient toujours laminer son frère au meilleur de sa forme, si tant est que celui-ci ose se mesurer un jour à lui en course automobile.  
Il faudrait qu'ils essaient ça un jour, d'ailleurs. Dans un circuit bourré de virages et de bosses, avec Sammy au volant de son superbe pick-up rose bonbon, et lui aux rênes d'un splendide…truc qui roule. N'importe quoi, excepté son bébé, ferait l'affaire.  
Le jeune homme réussit à sourire, et augmenta le volume de Misty Mountain Hop.  
Il avait dû supplier une bonne demi-heure une pharmacienne échevelée, à une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres, afin que celle-ci accepte de descendre un étage, pour lui ouvrir la porte de sa pharmacie et lui jeter deux boîtes de médicaments dans les bras.  
Avant cela il avait essuyé un refus, s'était trouvé face à une pharmacie dénuée de logement pour ses propriétaires, puis à nouveau un refus - refus souvent ponctués de «'Faites chier ! A cette heure là ?! », « Sale con » et « C'est pas mon problème. »). Etant donné que la version réelle, et la colère, ne portaient pas leurs fruits, il avait envisagé de faire passer Sam pour son fils, un malheureux innocent qui agonisait dans d'atroces souffrances, qui était même sans doute déjà mort à cause de l'égoïsme effroyable des pharmaciens feignants, mais s'était finalement ravisé. Pas sûr que la feignasse de pharmacien en question accepte de lui filer de simples anti-vomitifs et anti-pyrétiques après un tableau comme celui-là.  
Finalement, les trémolos dans la voix, le fils souffrant d'une intoxication alimentaire monstrueuse – laquelle n'était que purement provoquée par le restaurant de leur motel miteux (les pauvres étaient en cruel manque de ressources depuis que sa femme, paix à son âme, les avait quittés avec des dettes jusqu'au cou - la pauvre dilapidant leur argent dans les soins de son cancer), suffirent à convaincre la dernière pharmacienne toute prête à lui jeter des seaux d'eau par sa fenêtre. Toujours utiliser la femme fraîchement enterrée. Cynique, peut être, mais pourquoi pas après tout…  
Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le trou béant qu'était autrefois la porte de sa chambre.  
Il perdit son sang froid en découvrant le lit vide de son frère – comme il l'avait craint – fut à deux doigts de frapper le gérant, lequel lui affirmait que le motel n'était pas sous vidéo surveillance extérieure.  
Pas l'ombre d'un indice sur l'identité des agresseurs et leur destination, rien. Sam n'avait rien pu lui laisser. Il crut devenir fou.

**  
Etendu sur le flan, les mains nichées au creux des reins, Sam inspira et expira doucement, cherchant à se détendre entièrement.  
Une boucle de corde lui ceignait le cou et le moindre mouvement resserrait le nœud coulant. Depuis les coups que les trois débiles lui avaient porté dans les côtes, il se demandait s'il pourrait tenir encore longtemps sans s'asphyxier.  
Se débattre aurait été stupide. Etranglement, asphyxie, syncope.  
Sam ferma les yeux. Rapidement, il atteint un degré de concentration surprenant.  
Il ne pensait plus à Stocker, ni à la douleur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa respiration était lente et régulière, ou presque.  
Il accomplissait une danse précise et minimaliste en faisant jouer chacun de ses muscles.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, il commença à pouvoir bouger les mains et réussit à décrire un demi-cercle avec les poignets. Seuls bougeaient les muscles de l'avant bras.  
Il n'essaya pas de forcer et fixa un point invisible. Au fur et à mesure qu'il transpirait, ses mouvements gagnaient en ampleur. Les demi-cercles devenaient des trois-quarts de cercles. Au niveau de ses poignets, la corde s'était sensiblement relâchée.  
Cinq minutes passèrent. Son visage restait aussi impassible que celui d'un mannequin.  
L'explication de John l'habitait entièrement. Chaque mot défilait dans son esprit aussi nettement que si son père s'était tenu à ses côtés, lui communiquant précisément la procédure à suivre. A présent, ses mains suaient abondamment. Ses mouvements, très mesurés n'expliquaient pas à eux seuls la quantité de sueur que son corps exsudait. La fièvre offrait un avantage, finalement.  
Ses mains en étaient comme huilées et des gouttes lui tombaient du front, faisant des taches sombres sur la poussière du parquet.  
Il entreprit de lever et baisser les bras, se servant seulement des biceps et des muscles du dos, en un mouvement de piston. Le nœud qui lui entourait le cou se resserra un peu, mais l'une des boucles retenant ses mains commença à se relâcher et à glisser jusqu'à la paume de sa main droite. Une minute plus tard, sa main droite était libre. Libérer sa main gauche fut un jeu d'enfant.  
_Ne te précipite pas, songea Sam, ne te précipite surtout pas._  
Il explora les creux et les bosses qui lui enserrait le cou. Il comprit aussitôt que pour se libérer il risquait de s'étrangler. Après une longue inspiration il commença à travailler le nœud. La corde se tendit, lui rentra dans la gorge comme de minuscules aiguilles de tatouage.  
Pendant un moment qui lui parut infini, le nœud lui résista.  
Sa vue se trouble et des grandes taches sombres apparurent devant ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant, la pression de la corde fut intolérable. Il garda son calme, et, à force d'agiter le nœud à un rythme régulier d'avant en arrière et d'arrière en avant, il le sentit se desserrer.  
D'un geste convulsif, il passa le nœud coulant par-dessus sa tête et la douleur s'estompa. Il s'assit, glissa les mains sur sa gorge et massa doucement la peau qui avait prit une teinte violacée.  
La douleur lancinante fit place à une douleur diffuse et il eut une violente envie de vomir.  
Son cœur commençait à battre à une vitesse folle, et il ne parvint pas à se calmer. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage inondé de sueur, respirant avec difficulté, et ne tint pas une seconde de plus. Il vomit, durant un instant qui lui sembla durer une heure. Comment son estomac parvenait encore à rejeter quelque chose pouvait paraître aussi mystérieux que la présence d'un cerveau dans le crâne d'Elijah.  
Quand les spasmes cessèrent et qu'il commença à avoir moins mal, il défit les nœuds qui retenaient ses jambes. Ils étaient serrés au maximum et sa concentration avait sensiblement baissé – le contrecoup de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. C'est alors qu'il entendit le ronronnement d'une voiture, faible, puis de plus en plus distinct. Le bruit cessa, une portière s'ouvrit, claqua. Stocker.  
Les narines dilatées par la peur, Sam se libéra les cuisses, les genoux et, après ce qui lui parut un combat interminable, les chevilles. Il se mit debout en chancelant au milieu des boucles de la corde défaite, et se dirigea péniblement vers la fenêtre, qu'il essaya d'ouvrir. Impossible. Elle semblait soudée au chambranle.  
Les pas montaient dans l'escalier.  
La porte était fermée à clef, il se rappelait clairement avoir entendu Elijah s'en charger.  
Il n'avait que deux solutions. La première, briser la fenêtre, et atterrir un étage plus bas dans un état plus qu'incertain. 90% de risque qu'il se brise au moins deux ou trois côtes, suite à une mauvaise réception. La deuxième, affronter Stocker. Dans son état lamentable, avec comme seule arme une serviette (qu'il resserra inconsciemment autour de ses hanches), il doutait sérieusement qu'une petit claque ne l'éjecte pas à travers la pièce. Essayer de le combattre, c'était du suicide pur et simple. Essayer de lui échapper, c'était aussi du suicide, et en plus de mourir, il risquait de souffrir pour rien. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'allait pas juste se coucher et attendre.  
Les pas avaient parcouru le couloir et atteignaient la porte quand Sam brisa la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide, dans une pluie de verre brisé.  
Le jeune homme se releva aussitôt malgré la douleur. Son entraînement, il aurait voulu serrer son père dans les bras pour ça, lui avait permis d'atténuer la chute en effectuant un roulé-boulé quasi instinctif dès qu'il avait touché le sol.  
Il était épuisé, tremblant de fièvre et de froid, mais il s'était épargné plusieurs côtes cassées. Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il glissa sur la neige. Des éclats de verre s'étaient fichés dans ses pieds. Merde. Outre le fait que la sensation était loin d'être agréable, les traces de sang qu'il laisserait dans la neige ne l'aideraient pas à semer Stocker.  
Il se redressa, ce qui lui sembla prendre un temps infini, puis courut.  
Sa chute d'un étage avait affecté son équilibre au point qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à avancer en ligne droite.  
« Continue, plus vite », n'arrêtait-il pas de se répéter tout en reprenant ses esprits.  
James Stocker poussa un long soupir tremblant, lorsqu'il passa la tête par la fenêtre, et vit sa proie courir, quasi nue, dans la ruelle enneigée.  
Cependant, la frustration ne dura pas, et laissa place à quelque chose proche de l'excitation. Eliminer le monstre n'en serait que plus agréable. La chasse était ouverte.  
Lestement, dans un mouvement presque félin, il sauta, et atterrit délicatement sur ses pieds.  
Lorsque Sam tourna au coin de la ruelle, une balle passa en sifflant à hauteur de son épaule ; l'autre alla s'enfoncer dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Soit Stocker était trop loin, soit il visait mal. Sam ne se retourna pas pour vérifier.  
En matière de visibilité, toujours garder l'avantage. Un précepte que John avait imprimé dans la mémoire de ses fils.  
Sam y songea, une seconde trop tard. Il s'était dissimulé entre un mur et une façade, un espace totalement sombre, mais où il ne distinguait strictement rien de sa gauche. S'il voulait y remédier, il s'exposait aux balles.  
Un faible son de semelles écrasant la neige se rapprochait, s'éteignait, reprenait, se rapprochait encore.  
D'un autre côté, le jeune Winchester songea que ne pas bouger lui coûterait son honneur, en plus de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, caché comme un rat, dans une ruelle glauque, à tenter dans un effort pitoyable de reprendre son souffle.  
Il passa une main peu assurée dans les cheveux qui collaient à son front. Il tremblait sans discontinuer. Ses pieds ne lui faisaient plus mal, mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne les sentait plus du tout. Les muscles de son ventre se contractaient, tels les anneaux d'un serpent. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec effort, ses bras et ses jambes étaient de plomb.  
Le jeune Winchester aurait fait n'importe quoi pour apercevoir l'ombre de son frère.

_Merdemerdemerde_  
Debout devant la chambre, Dean repéra rapidement le nombre des malades qui avaient enlevés son frère. Les empruntes de leurs semelles étaient fraîches, et parfaitement nettes, les traces qu'avaient laissées les pieds de Sam aussi. Celles que lui-même avait laissé dans la neige avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Trois, et vu la taille de leur godasses, au moins deux devaient être très grands.  
Les empruntes s'arrêtaient à deux mètres de la chambre, près de larges marques de pneus.  
Un petit souffle d'espoir traversa Dean. Les marques de pneus pouvaient être celles de n'importe quel client du motel. Mais il rejeta immédiatement cette pensée, comme celle qui suggérait que les empruntes de pas s'arrêtaient simplement parce qu'elle avaient été intentionnellement effacées. C'était peu probable.  
Par contre, les marques se mélangeaient à d'autres six ou sept mètres plus loin, au tournant de la rue.  
En une poignée de secondes, Dean réussit à se faire comprendre du gérant - lequel ne cessait de pousser des « C'est affreux ! Ma porte ! Une porte toute neuve ! » et des « Vandales ! » « Hooligans ! » « Crevures ! » « Raclures ! » - et le convaincu de ne pas appeler la police. Il rembourserait la porte, mais voulait retrouver son frère seul.  
Les flics étaient moins discrets que l'assaut d'une armée de tanks. Si un type était vivant, ses chances de survie disparaissaient illico une fois les flics dans les parages. Les salauds ont souvent tendances à paniquer, quand bien même leur but premier n'est pas la mort de leur victime.  
Après s'être rapidement informé de la direction des ruelles, Dean sortit l'impala en marche arrière, braqua sur sa droite et appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur. Il prit le virage à 70 km/h et dépassa les 100 avant d'avoir atteint le virage suivant.  
L'impala fit un bond en avant. La jambe tendue, il maintint la pression sur le champignon. Ses mains étaient soudées au volant tels deux blocs de glace, son visage était celui d'une statue. Il fila à cent vingt le long de la rue déserte, et allait tourner à l'intersection avant de s'arrêter, lorsque deux gosses se jetèrent pratiquement sous ses roues, agitant les bras en l'air comme si leur survie en dépendait. Ce qui était peut être le cas, pensa Dean.  
Il pila. Le contrecoup fut brutal.  
- Putain de gosses ! siffla t-il entre ses dents.  
Son dos et son ventre venaient de le lâcher en même temps, faute de ceinture attachée.  
Il sortit, sous le regard affolés des gosses qui s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au trottoir.  
Ils s'immobilisèrent, s'appuyèrent d'une main contre le mur et baissèrent la tê avaient l'air de coureurs complètement hors d'haleine à la fin d'un marathon.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Quelque chose dans la voix de Dean sortit le garçon de sa torpeur. Vu de près, ce n'étaient pas des gamins. Des adultes petits, presque nains.  
- Y'a un mec… qui… se fait démo…lir la tronche… faut…prévenir la…police! Il était loin de nous mais… haleta le nain qui appuyait maintenant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il ne finit pas sa phrase.  
Dean blêmit un peu plus, si c'était possible.  
- A quoi il ressemble ? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche, même s'il redoutait de connaître la réponse.  
Difficile de détailler le physique d'un homme en pleine nuit, surtout s'ils avaient assistés à la scène de loin.  
- Mais on…s'en fout putain ! souffla le nain.  
Merde, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre, que le type s'habille en rose ou qu'il ait les dents pourries ?  
- Réponds bordel!  
Dean avait presque crié. Le nain écarquilla les yeux, et cessa brusquement de respirer, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant de sa vie.  
Face à lui, Dean avait des allures de dinosaure déchaîné.  
- Il est en serviette, bafouilla la fille, qui remontait son pantalon trop large.

Stocker jubilait.  
Non seulement il s'était amusé comme il l'avait espéré, mais Sam lui avait donné du fil à retordre. C'était la première fois que le chasseur traquait un petit salaud aussi doué.  
Lui-même n'était pas certain de réussit la moitié de ce que Winchester fit.  
D'une, il était malade - on vomit rarement par plaisir – blessé, et handicapé par un cruel manque de vêtements.  
De deux, il s'était libéré des liens d'Harold – qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, faisait des nœuds excellents -dieu sait comment.  
De trois, il se défendait remarquablement bien. Dans son état et en serviette, désarmer un type (il avait finit par laisser tomber l'arme, mais Stocker ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir), lui péter la lèvre et l'étaler au sol, oui, il fallait l'admettre, c'était assez admirable.  
Et de quatre, continuer à lui tenir tête alors qu'il était en mesure de lui éclater la tête contre le trottoir, ça, c'était éblouissant.  
Si ce mec n'avait pas été un monstre, Stocker l'aurait volontiers échangé contre les trois connards qui lui servaient d'acolytes.  
Accroupi aux côtés de Sam, le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil déçu vers la bouche d'égout où avait plongé son arme.  
- Debout, ordonna t-il d'une voix douce.  
Assit, un bras appuyé au sol pour s'empêcher de basculer en arrière, l'autre resserré autour de sa jambe droite, Sam ne bougea pas.  
Stocker lui avait brisé le tibia. Dans un soupir déchirant, l'homme boutonna le col ouvert de son manteau, et se redressa.  
- Je ne veux pas étaler ta cervelle partout. Vraiment pas.  
Les yeux que le jeune Winchester leva vers lui étaient des forets de perceuse, calibre 6mm.  
Stocker se surprit à sourire.  
C'est dingue, il avait presque l'air d'un gamin en colère, le petit monstre, pour un peu il ferait peur…  
- Dépêche…  
- Ta gueule…marmonna Sam.  
Il essaya de se redresser, en prenant appui sur ses mains, mais la douleur fusa dans sa jambe. Il glissa en arrière, et tomba sur son dos et l'un de ses coudes. Stocker afficha une moue impatiente, accompagnée d'un léger sourire, et se pencha assez pour que ses mains atteignent les épaules de Sam, qu'il souleva fermement du sol.  
Puis il le poussa devant lui, ramena ses poignets à hauteur de ses omoplates, et le força à avancer, indifférent aux grognements de douleur que Sam ne parvenait pas toujours à étouffer.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas mourir la tête en bouillie, n'est-ce pas? Alors un petit effort. Harold te ramassera demain, là où tu étais supposé rester.  
Après une marche si longue que le jeune Winchester finit par ne plus réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre, Stocker le traîna/porta, jusqu'au seuil du taudis où cette longue nuit finirait enfin.  
Avant de grimper les escaliers, il fouilla dans un coffre en bois, au rez-de-chaussée, entraînant Sam avec lui. Une fois dans la chambre, il n'entendit qu'un sifflement, le son d'une respiration rendue saccadée par la colère, avant que ses yeux ne le voient. Dean. Juste en face de lui.  
Quelque chose filait dans les airs droit sur son visage. Sa rapidité lui sauva la mise. Sam s'était arraché de ses mains avec une force qu'il ne lui soupçonnait plus.  
Il réussit à plonger de côté assez prestement pour que la crosse de l'arme ne le touche qu'à l'épaule. Il roula sur le sol et se releva dans le même mouvement. Stocker avait des réflexes foudroyants. En un éclair, il agrippa Sam et le releva pour qu'il lui serve de bouclier. Il planta son arme dans le cou du plus jeune des frères.  
- Lâche-le. Lâche-le tout de suite.  
La voix de Dean tremblait sous l'effet de la colère.  
Stocker examinait Dean comme s'il avait été un adorable petit animal qu'il aurait croisé en forêt. Visiblement, il n'avait pas peur de lui.  
- Débarquer comme ça, par surprise, dit Stocker en souriant. C'était trop radical Dean.  
- Enorme, répondit Dean. Mortel, jouissant.  
Il n'avait pas cillé. Son visage exprimait une vibrante envie de tuer.  
Il marqua une pause, infime, et reprit.  
- Baisse ton arme, ou je te tue, maintenant.  
- Tu sais compter ?  
Dean considéra le chasseur d'un œil noir.  
- J'ai deux flingues, tu piges ? Et tu n'en as qu'un.  
Stocker posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sam.  
- Toi, lança t-il à Dean, tu as tort de rester là, tu n'aurais pas dû me menacer.  
- Très juste, dit Dean.  
Les yeux de Stocker étaient fixés sur le pistolet tendu par Dean. C'était là l'erreur. Comme dans un tour classique de passe-passe, Stocker ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi Dean avait glissé d'un pas sur sa droite, faisant disparaître son bras gauche derrière la porte. La raison était pourtant simple et prévisible. C'était pour pouvoir – sa main gauche et une bonne partie de la jambe entièrement dissimulés par la porte – sortir une autre arme.  
Sam a légèrement incliné la tête sur la gauche. La balle du second pistolet - celui qui deux secondes avant était enfoncé dans le jean de Dean, dans son dos – alla se loger dans l'épaule de Stocker. Il s'écroula, dans un cri qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de l'aîné des frères.  
Par précaution, Dean ne prenait jamais de risque inutile, il tira également dans le genou droit du chasseur. Lequel hurla, entre deux menaces, lorsque Dean lui retira ses armes avec une rapidité déconcertante.  
Il les tuerait, s'il s'en sortait, il les tuerait tous les deux.  
Après un bref coup d'oeil vers le visage frémissant de colère du chasseur, Dean se précipita sur son frère.  
- Dean ! Oh Dean ! Oh mon dieu Dean ! J'croyais que tu… que je…oh Dean ! fit Sam dans une bouillie de voyelles à laquelle Dean répondit dès qu'il en eut percé le sens.  
- Tout va bien Sam, Calme toi, respire, calme toi.  
Mais ce que Dean voyait était loin de le rassurer. Son frère était affreusement pâle, saignait à divers endroits, le front, la joue droite, la lèvre inférieure, le menton, pour ce qui est du visage. Les pieds, les genoux, les bras, le torse en général, et sa respiration était bien trop laborieuse. Plus il s'attardait sur les blessures de son frère, plus le désir d'achever le connard sur sa droite le démangeait. Ses nerfs griffaient sa peau, en dessous, une immense décharge électrique. Il résista, frictionna Sam avec sa veste avant de la lui enfiler, et le souleva de terre.  
Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Stocker, Dean n'y tint plus. Son pied vola dans la mâchoire du chasseur. Et, afin de s'assurer que celui-ci ne se traînerait pas à l'abri avant l'arrivée des flics, il tira dans le genou valide.  
Stocker hurla. Dean ne lui accorda pas un regard, et disparu de la chambre, soutenant son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Oh oui… il les tuerait, même s'il devait assister à leur mort chez lui, avachi dans un fauteuil roulant derrière un poste de télévision, il les verrait mourir - sanglotant, gémissant comme des gamines.  
Sam ne saurait jamais que sa ballade nocturne à travers les ruelles les plus glauques du globe n'avait la valeur que d'un dollar – somme que Stocker, vêtu d'une hideuse combinaison orange, remit à ses trois livreurs pour leur brillante performance.


End file.
